La décision de toute une vie
by bisounours666
Summary: Une jeune femme passe sa vie à prendre des décisions importantes. Mais cette décision là, il ne faut pas se tromper...et c'est parfois difficile de choisir...de décider...


_Coucou tout le monde. Je reviens avec un nouveau petit OS parce que ça me fait du bien de sortir un peu de ma fic (ben oui, au bout de 45 chapitres...quand même...). C'est donc une mini histoire qui se passe à un moment trés particulier de la vie d'une jeune femme. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Allez gros bisous._

* * *

Il faut que j'y aille, je le sais. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, ne cessent de répéter les autres. Oui, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et je n'ai qu'une envie: hurler. Je veux lui parler surtout. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Mais on ne peut pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Non pas aujourd'hui.

Je le vois de loin. Il parle avec sa mère. Visiblement quelque chose la contrarie. Certainement mon retard. Après tout, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on marie son fils et que la mariée est en retard. Il faut que j'y aille…mais quelque chose m'en empêche…me dit de réfléchir encore…à quoi? J'en sais rien. Mais quelque chose.

Je dois paraître idiote pour ceux qui me voient. Je suis là à 50 Mètres de l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je vais me marier dans quelques secondes. Je devrais être la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Oui, mais voilà, je suis là à attendre quelque chose…même si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Hermione.

Je me retourne à cette voix. Je sais ce qu'elle va me dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Ah, Ginny, si seulement pour une fois je pouvais me tromper.

- Tu veux qu'on mette la musique pour commencer?

- Oui, c'est sans doute ce que l'on devrait faire. La chapelle est pleine à craquer: ma famille, sa famille. Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps…un tout petit peu de temps.

- Attends encore quelques secondes, je voudrais juste…rester là encore un peu.

- D'accord, pas de souci.

Elle a ce regard qui veut dire quelque chose…mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai juste besoin de rester là encore un tout petit peu, juste pour voir, juste pour attendre. Attendre quoi? Je ne sais pas…j'ai besoin d'attendre c'est tout.

Les gens commencent à se tortiller sur leurs sièges. C'est évident, ils attendent eux aussi. Mais eux, au moins, ils savent ce qu'ils attendent. Ils m'attendent moi…et moi j'attends.

C'est le jour de mon mariage et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'avais imaginé tellement différent. Tellement autrement. J'aurais voulu une toute petite cérémonie, entourée de mes amis les plus proches, de mes parents et des siens, sans tout cet étalage de richesse ou de solennité.

Oui, mais voilà, j'ai contribué à sauver le monde alors on a voulu me rendre hommage, comme ils disent tous. Mais personne ne m'a jamais demandé ce que moi je voulais. Personne. Et je ne voulais pas ça. Pas comme ça. Et je serais tentée de dire…pas avec lui.

Je sais que "l'autre" est là quelque part. Il n'aura pas osé ne pas venir après le sermon de sa famille. Il est là. Je le sais. Je le sens. Oui mais ou? Certainement pas devant l'autel à m'attendre. Non. Et pourtant c'est sa place…

Après Ginny, c'est Harry qui se lève, fait le tour et approche. Je le vois. Il vient me parler. Il est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal qu'il soit là lui aussi. Il a ce regard inquiet qu'il ne réservait jadis qu'aux histoires concernant Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il me le réserve à moi.

Et pourtant quand il me voit il sourit. Il a même l'air ému. Peut-être qu'il pense à son propre mariage…dans quelques temps, lui aussi épousera la femme qu'il aime. Et comme mon futur époux, il l'attendra devant l'autel. Mais je suis prête à parier qu'elle n'attendra pas ici comme un arbuste, au contraire, je crois qu'elle serait plutôt du genre à courir au milieu des invités pour le retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui ça va.

Ma voix me paraît sortir d'outre-tombe. On ne croirait pas que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Alors pourquoi la cérémonie ne débute-t-elle pas?

- Je…j'attends.

- Tu attends quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais…besoin de réfléchir.

Il me lance ce même regard que Ginny m'a adressé tout à l'heure, comme s'ils partageaient tous les deux un douloureux secret. Quelque chose d'inavouable. Je le vois au fond de leurs yeux mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Réfléchir? Vraiment? Et à qui réfléchis-tu?

- Je…à moi sans doute.

- Hermione, si tu ne veux plus te marier…

- Bien sur que si je veux me marier mais…c'est juste que…je ne sais pas…je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir…

- Je vois. Est-ce que par hasard tu voudrais que j'aille chercher quelqu'un en particulier?

- Non.

Je sais que non parce que la personne que j'ai besoin de voir s'avance vers moi. Avec son costume sombre, il paraît plus grand, il paraît plus revêche aussi, alors même que je sais que c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. Harry se met un peu à l'écart pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Mione, je sais que je ne devais pas te voir avant la cérémonie mais ta mère dit que…

- Viktor je…je vais venir dans quelques secondes, je voulais simplement…réfléchir…

- Très bien, alors nous t'attendons.

- Attends! Je…je crois que j'ai peur…

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur…

- Et…tu crois vraiment que c'est normal d'avoir peur le jour de son mariage?

- En tous cas, c'est que disent nos parents.

- Oui je sais. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas…je veux dire si on est surs, on ne devrait pas avoir peur si?

Il ne réponds pas et là je sais que j'ai posé l'exacte question. Celle qui bat en vrille dans nos deux cœurs. Il repart sans même un regard envers moi. Il retourne à sa place parce que nous le savons tous les deux, ce mariage ne devrait pas avoir lieu, et il n'a sans doute pas le courage d'y mettre fin. Et moi? Je tremble toujours…

C'est là que je le vois. Lui. L'autre. Il vient de tourner la tête vers moi et il me voit. J'ignore comment il a su qu'il me trouverait là, cachée dans un recoin sombre vêtue de ma somptueuse robe blanche, mais il le savait et il m'a trouvé.

Ses yeux ne trahissent aucun sentiment. Pas de colère. Pas de douleur. Pas de mépris. Juste peut-être une pointe de regret. Oui du regret, qui doit sans doute se refléter dans mes yeux…et sans même me retourner:

- Harry?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux lui demander de venir?

- J'y vais.

Il ne m'a même pas demandé de qui je parlais et voilà, j'ai découvert le grand secret qu'il partageait avec Ginny. C'était ça. Ils savent tous les deux que c'est de Ron que j'ai besoin.

Je vois Harry s'approcher et dire quelques mots à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Ron me jette un dernier regard avant de soupirer et de se lever. Il vient. Seul. Harry est resté avec la famille Weasley.

Il est là devant moi. Je sais que mes yeux sont fuyants mais je me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Si on pouvait tout se dire juste par ce regard… Mais on ne peut pas et je vais être obligée de parler…après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir…

- Je…suis désolée…

- Pourquoi? Pour te marier aujourd'hui ou pour te marier avec lui?

- Non, pour avoir dit que tu ne croyais pas à notre histoire…je me trompais, c'était seulement moi qui n'y croyais pas.

Il hoche la tête d'un mouvement résigné. Et je me tourne à nouveau vers l'autel. Ils attendent toujours…

- Tu seras heureuse avec lui.

- Peut-être.

- Plus heureuse que tu ne l'aurais été avec moi.

- Peut-être.

- Et c'est tout ce que je veux. Que tu sois heureuse. Parce que tu le mérites.

Je renifle. Je ne pleure pas mais je sens que s'il continue à me dire ces mots, je vais m'y mettre. Je suppose qu'il l'a compris et il arrête.

- Ron, dis quelque chose.

- Tu veux quoi Hermione? Je veux dire vraiment?

- Je sais pas.

- C'est facile. Est-ce que tu veux te marier avec Viktor Krum?

- Je sais pas.

- Il faut que tu saches.

- Ron…dis moi de ne pas le faire…dis le moi.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Hermione. Je ne peux pas. C'est à toi de choisir.

Et il s'en va. Et maintenant je sais. J'ai fait mon choix. Ginny est revenue et je lui dis, elle ne réponds rien, comme si elle savait à l'avance quelle serait ma décision. Je ne regarde pas vers lui, je ne peux pas. La musique commence.

J'avance en comptant tous les pas. Les invités se sont tous levés pour me voir arriver dans cette robe immense. Tous sauf lui. Je ne le vois pas, je le sais. Je sais qu'il a compris. Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas levé pour m'accueillir. Je le sais.

Viktor est là. Il me regarde comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il pensait certainement que je renoncerais. Mais je suis là. Devant l'autel. Enfin. J'ai gagné mon pari. Je suis là. Mais en réalité, j'ai peut-être perdu quelque chose…

Le mage nous parle. Il nous dit combien le mariage est quelque chose d'important entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, combien nous allons être heureux. Nous le serons peut-être, je l'ignore.

Je réponds oui quand il me demande si je suis toujours d'accord. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Mais je ne dis pas oui à Viktor. Au moment de prononcer le mot fatidique, ce n'est pas ses yeux qui se reflètent au fond des miens. Ce sont des yeux d'un bleu sombre à l'autre bout de la chapelle, et je peux presque sentir ses mots couler dans mes veines: "c'est à toi de choisir"…

C'est à ce moment-là que ça s'est passé. Je n'ai eu que le temps d'entendre Viktor le dire avant de sentir sa main se défaire de la mienne. Il a dit non et je le regarde un peu perdue, un peu heureuse, un peu n'importe quoi…

- Comment?

- J'ai dit non Hermione. Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas sur. Et tu ne l'es pas non plus. Je me trompe?

- Non…tu ne te trompes pas.

- Alors on arrête tout?

- Oui.

Brouhaha dans la chapelle. Quelqu'un vient de tomber de sa chaise: Mrs Krum sans aucun doute. Quelque s'est levé aussi: Ron Weasley. Il me regarde et je le regarde. Comme si l'on pouvait à nouveau lire dans les pensées de l'autre, je ne lui demande qu'une chose: viens, viens me chercher.

Et il obéit. Il est là. Il me prend la main et me sert dans ses bras tandis que Viktor a déserté l'assemblée. Les autres se disent certainement qu'en tant que meilleur ami, il est là pour me réconforter d'avoir été abandonné devant l'autel. Mais Harry et les Weasley savent parfaitement pourquoi il est là…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Non, dis le moi.

- Tu allais m'abandonner. Une vie sans toi, ça ne compte pas. Ne me laisse plus jamais.

- Alors dis le. Dis le Ron.

- Je t'aime.

Et voilà, je pleure. Je pleure d'avoir enfin retrouver celui qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis tellement d'années que je ne les compte plus. Celui que je vais aimé. Celui pour qui je vais avoir envie de courir dans l'allée afin qu'il m'épouse, comme Ginny le fera pour Harry…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu vu que j'ai écrit cette histoire dans un petit moment un peu triste donc... Gros bisous à tous..._


End file.
